Ten Minutes
by Readergirl37
Summary: Elena/Elijah. She needs to hide from Damon, and runs into an old friend. Human Elena.


Her heart thumped in her chest. Damon had just called- someone had told him where she lived and he was coming over in ten minutes. She was keen on avoiding the vampire - but Caroline took her car out- she was on a date- and there wasn't anywhere that she could escape to in-seven minutes now. She considered knocking on the apartment across the hall's door- surely they could introduce each themselves and socialize for ten minutes?

Before she could talk herself out of it- she ran out of her apartment- the door locking automatically- and knocked on the door. The door opened in seconds-

"Elijah?" Elena asked. There he was- the mighty Original who had a starring role in her thoughts and occasional nonsensical dreams- and the Original she had kissed more than a season ago- and he looked at her, silent.

"Can I hide in your apartment?" She asked. Five minutes left. He nodded, and moved so she could- and locked the door. He had been living in the same apartment building as Elena Gilbert for however long- and he hadn't known. He did not like the idea- but focused on her voice.

"I changed my perfume to throw off vampires. Caroline told me it was really strong." She told him, unsure how to deal with the silence.

"Indeed. Do you want some tea?" He had been making tea before she knocked.

"I would love some." Elena answered, and he gestured for her to sit. She took in the layout of his apartment- it was similar to the one she shared with Caroline, but she assumed it was a single bedroom.

She sat on his couch- and watched him move quickly- inhuman speed had perks.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered, nervously-perhaps he wanted to ask a question about something- a particular something in their past-

"How do you take your tea?"

"Plain. Thank you." She said as he handed her a mug of steaming tea, as she thought of their one kiss.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked casually. It couldn't have been his brother- he was in New Orleans-

"Damon." The word came out of her mouth with disgust, like the name was a vile word.

"Would you care to tell me why?" He asked, taking a drink of his own tea. Elena sighed.

"He thinks he's he is in love with me and that he should bring me back to Mystic Falls. I don't want to return to Mystic Falls- I don't want to go anywhere with either Salvatore brother. I told them months ago- I don't love either of them."

Two minutes and fifty seven seconds.

"I told them that I was in love with someone other than them and they freaked out- and have been guessing ever since- not that it is any of their business, I kicked them out of my life and they keep trying to rip their way back in." She told him as he heard footsteps in the hall.

He wondered who she was in love with- it couldn't be him, he was almost sure- it had been four months since they had kissed- but didn't ask and she didn't tell- and she set her mug down right before they both heard Damon yelling,

"Elena! I know you're in there!" But it was almost distant- not at Elijah's door. Elijah's eyes flickered to a tense Elena, who looked at him and visibly relaxed.

"Can he hear us?" She whispered.

He shook his head.

"Damon needs to cut it out. He wants me to fix him and told me I made him a better person." She wrinkled her nose.

"That's not my job. That's not why I was there- he's not my responsibility- he's almost two centuries old- you think he could grow the hell up." Elena muttered.

Elijah gave a slight grin. He had less love for the two brothers than Elena did.

"Do you want me to go out there and deal with him?" Elijah offered- and Elena declined.

"Caroline will be home in a few minutes. She told me she'd deal with it." Elena said.

"I would do it myself- but the last few times I've talked to the Salvatores- let's just say they were a little too close for comfort." Elena said. He let that sink in, and they were quiet for a few minutes- hearing Damon throw a temper tantrum. Elijah stood up to get more tea, and Elena followed. They placed their mugs on the counter.

"Elena- if you don't mind, me asking- who are you in love with?" He asked, pouring tea into her mug first. She waited until he poured tea into his as well, took a deep breath and he prepared himself for the worst.

She plucked up the courage to look him in his eyes and said,

"You. I'm in love with you- and I know that you probably don'-"

And he kissed her-relieved- and she kissed him back. They didn't break apart until they heard Caroline yell,

"Damon Salvatore- you sack of shit! Stay away from me and stay away from my best friend- if I see you again I'm going to stake you!"

"I'd love to see you try." They heard Damon say and they moved to watch the fight from one of Elijah's windows- and he asked,

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Absolutely." She answered, moving her lips closer to his.

FINIS


End file.
